Knight-Lord experiment: Frío acero Nocturno (First concept)
by Orcinus Manuel RM Reyes
Summary: Japón ha alcanzado la cúpside tecnológica que jamás pudo haber concebido, sin embargo, junto a ello, acecha una nueva amenaza a nivel global, los Nightwind.


Knight-Lord Experiment: Frío acero nocturno

Autor: Manuel MR Reyes

Japón, año 2606

Una de las ventajas del progreso tecnológico, es que nos acomedimos a un estilo de vida acelerado, cómodo y cada vez más accesible, sin embargo, también trae consigo nuevas formas de miedo, diversificación del crimen y atajos a todo aquel que delinca…

Un ejemplo es Japón, para situarnos mejor, Tokio. No hay nada más hermoso que ver que las cas calles de la gran ciudad iluminadas por los faroles de cada edificio y comercio que abunda, para mejorar la decoración, el transporte público surcaba las calles aéreas, autobuses flotantes y un vehículo parecido a un tren, sobre-iluminaban el cielo, casi ocultando las estrellas.

En el área comercial, Akihabara, los citadinos disfrutaban sus típicas compras: videojuegos, anime, entretenimiento al límite, algunos tenían sus cabellos estilizados muy propio de los amantes del anime, otros solamente se limitaban a divertirse sin adornarse, pero otros se dedicaban, pues, a hacer bullying.

-¡AH!

Un muchacho fue golpeado en la mandíbula por un hombre fornido, alto. Se trató de levantar pero no podía, de hecho, su novia fue a atenderlo acompañada de sus demás compañeros de clase.

-Te advertí que si me ocultabas algo te iba a lastimar –decía el hombre, vestía ropas deportivas azul marino, sobre su cabeza había un gorro negro con un emblema de un pingüino.- Hoy te quito la comida, mañana te quitaré otra cosa, tu novia tal vez

El muchacho trató de nuevo de levantarse, al mismo tiempo que le gritaba

-¿Cómo te atreves?

Un instante después recibió una patada en la barriga que lo dejó adolorido en el suelo, su novia lanzaba insultos a ese sujeto.

Di lo que quieras –se disponía a comer el sándwich que le había arrebatado al muchacho, hasta que la vio.

Por al menos diez metros adelante, una chica, demasiado esbelta, caminaba hacia él. Vestía un traje bastante ajustado, marcando su figura, este tenía al descubierto los brazos, dejando ver que éstos estaban llenos de tatuajes rojos en forma de rayas a lo largo. Su pecho tenía un escote entretejido que llegaba hasta el cuello, terminando en un lazo. Para rematar, sobre sus caderas, sus hombros y parte de los antebrazos tenían fragmentos de lo que parecía una armadura samurái roja.

-Oh, no –se dijo en voz baja el hombre, luego echó a correr sin antes tirar el tentempié en la cara del malherido chaval-.

Aquella chica, cuyo cabello castaño claro iba hasta la cintura, parecía relajada incluso cuando su objetivo huía. A su alrededor, algunos jóvenes admiraban su "cosplay", pero otros reconocieron quién era realmente, por lo que evitaban cruzarse en su camino o iban en otra dirección evitando contacto visual.

De vuelta con el bully, este corría, esquivaba las personas que tenía delante, las empujaba con violencia, producto de la desesperación, era tal su velocidad que todo eran luces y borrones a su alrededor, por lo que en cuanto llegó a la calle, gritó de miedo al ver que a su costado iba aquella mujer enarbolando un par de espadas cortas en cada brazo, ahora ella tenía su boca tapada por una careta de dientes demoníacos, comunes en las armaduras del Japón feudal.

-¡Déjame! –aulló

Cambió su dirección al tráfico, al siguiente edificio, los autos que flotaban a centímetros del suelo se detenían ante aquél imprudente peatón, la chica saltó a los cofres de los vehículos, saltándolos como su el suelo estuviera prohibido de tocar. En cuanto ese sujeto llegó a la otra acera, ella saltó sobre un farol, lo trepó y volvió a saltar sobre los escaparates de los negocios. El hombre apresuró su carrera al escuchar como los toldos sonaban por tener alguien corriendo encima de ellos.

.Uf… ¡UH! ¡Ah! –Se quejaba el hombre al hacer parkour para subir un toldo saltando unas cajas y un diablito, sólo para comprobar como la mujer saltaba hacia la pared para correr sobre esta unos segundos y aterrizar tras él-.

En un momento de desesperación aprovechó un tubo, se subió por él y luego a una cornisa para seguir subiendo, giró su cabeza para comprobar que la chica se había quedado en un toldo, contemplándolo, luego se bajó y caminó al edificio que había delante.

-Sabía que era fácil dejarla –se dijo sin dejar de escalar el edificio.

Siguió escalando hasta llegar a lo que sería el piso 23, 24 más bien para llegar al 34 en dónde había terraza. Se sentía aliviado por haber dejado a la chica en la calle, hasta que escuchó un extraño sonido, como si hubieran arrojado algo a gran velocidad cerca de él. Escuchó como el cristal se resquebrajó, producto de que algo cayese sobre este, giró su cabeza para ver con horror que se trataba de la chica, posicionada sobre la ventana, ahora diferente: Su piel ahora era un suave pelaje rojizo con negro y blanco, sobre su cabeza salían unas pequeñas orejitas circulares, y sobre su espalda sobresalía una enorme y esponjosa cola anillada propio de un panda rojo.

El hombre, nunca había escalado un edificio tan rápido en cuanto recuperó la compostura, a su lado la chica lo iba alcanzando al ir en diagonal, subió la cornisa, luego el barandal y descendió al piso para luego correr.

-Suficiente –se dijo, desenfundó una pistola que brillaba azul de un costado y le empezó a disparar-.

Ella con ambas espadas hizo unos giros y desvió los tiros, luego emprendería de nuevo carrera contra él. El sujeto volvió a correr, saltó una mesa, hizo una marometa en el aire y luego saltó fuera del edificio hacia el precipicio, aprovechó que un autobús flotante pasaba para aterrizar sobre este, volver a saltar hacia otro hasta llegar al siguiente edificio, la chica hizo lo mismo, sólo que en el último usó su cola para columpiarse y caer casi a un lado del hombre que jadeaba cansado.

-Vale, hasta aquí llegamos, creo que ya tuve suficiente

-Sabes muy bien que significa jugarte nuestras reglas, sabes que significa publicar nuestros actos en las redes sociales, por tu culpa casi perdí a varios de mis hombres

-No lo hice

-Si lo hiciste y cito "En esta oscuridad no hay nada como tratar de encenderla a través del World Trade Center, prepárense que hoy lo vamos a encender"

-No sabrían que lo hice yo

La máscara de la chica torció los dientes, se abrió y se ocultó tras su cabello, rebelando su boca ahora convertida un pequeño hocico de panda rojo.

-La policía no es estúpida, saben que tú eres uno de nosotros, un seguidor de la oscuridad, un miembro de nuestro clan

-Por eso lo dejé

-Una vez que entras en nuestro control, en mi control, ya no lo dejas, nunca dejarás de ser un Nightwind.

El hombre recuperó su compostura, jadeó por última vez. Ambos se miraban, ambos contemplaban el brillo de sus ojos y el cómo se posicionaban en el más allá. Entre ellos, los destellos de la ciudad y sus respectivos sonidos, inundaban la vista y el oído de nuestros rivales…

-¿Me vas a hacer defenderme?

-¿En serio me preguntas eso? Me disparaste

La chica posicionó sus armas.

-Bueno –el hombre se llevó la muñeca al otro brazo y activó una curiosa pulsera que medía "Maná" y "Salud".- Yo no pretendía haceros daño

Tras la activación de esa pulsera, hubo unos destellos azules, la piel de ese hombre fue sustituida por un pelaje anaranjado con rayas negras, su cabeza se deformó tanto como su musculatura hasta volverse la de un tigre furioso. Sus ojos brillaban ámbar en la oscuridad. Desgarró su sudadera hasta rebelar su torso desnudo al mismo tiempo que rugía, hizo un giro hacia atrás y al caer, estaba armado con su pistola y una espada parecida a una cimitarra pero que tenía un grupo de círculos como para medir cables y cortarlos.

-Impresionante, no era necesario que te desvistieras pero impresionante. Ahora enséñame que puedes hacer más daño que con ese muchacho de allá atrás al que le robaste su comida, eso fue muy poco valiente de tu parte.

-Se quejó de mi comentario en la página web

-En ese caso apoyo al muchacho

El primero en atacar fue el hombre tigre al realizar un salto al mismo tiempo que espada empezó a brillar amarillo, la chica hizo una marometa hacia atrás y luego empezó a cubrirse de los ataques interponiendo sus espadas y saltando alrededor de su oponente buscando flanquearlo.

-Se me hace mucho exceso de tu parte -inició el tigre mientras blandía su espada a diestra y siniestra para evitar los filos de las cuchillas de su adversario a su vez que disparaba. - ¿Sólo por un comentario en una red social?

-No es sólo un comentario en una red social -siguió la chica mientras detenía la espada con una mano y con la otra procuraba logró destruir la pistola.- ¡Se trata de nuestra seguridad! A la policía no le costará dar con nosotros por tu culpa ¿Sabes que a pesar de los siglos Japón todavía tiene la pena de muerte?

Ella hizo un salto hacia atrás, se puso en posición fetal y con su cola se envolvía hasta crearse una especie de esfera peluda para rodar un metro y medio atrás y luego desenvolverse. Luego, aquella mujer pondría sus armas a chocar entre sí para crear chispas, chispas que no se disipaban en el aire, después levantó su brazo, señaló con su dedo hacia la cabeza del oponente y unas mariposas de fuego surgieron.

-¡Eh!

Las mariposas comenzaron a posarse sobre su piel, quemándolo. En un esfuerzo desesperado trató de quitárselas agarrándolas y arrojándolas, pero volvían a posarse sobre él.

-Suficiente, ¡Suficiente!

Con su espada atravesó una de las mariposas y la deshizo en un chisporroteo, luego la otra, y la otra hasta que no quedase ninguna. Pero al momento de voltearse… la chica panda rojo estaba en el aire, con ambas cuchillas a lo alto, en cuanto le cayese le atravesaría el cuerpo. En respuesta, el hombre tigre retrocedió y colocó su espada a modo de lancero. No funcionó. La chica se posó sobre la espada, sacando un fulgor azul-morado de sus pies.

-AHHH!

En desesperación empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, buscando derribar a la chica de su arma, ella en cambio se aferró a esta, sin perder compostura alguna ni por efecto de gravedad, su cabello sólo sufría el efecto de verse involucrado en un torbellino metálico; era como si ella fuese un adorno extra en la espada. Luego empezó a desplazarse. Entonces él actúo por instinto: clavó la espada sobre el suelo, consiguió tirarla.

-¡HEEYAA!

Mientras ella se levantaba, el hombre le asestó un espadazo sobre su mano, arrancándole una de sus espadas de esta, entonces ella empezaría a cubrirse mientras que con su mano herida le asestaba un puñetazo y luego una patada circular hacia la cabeza que lo lanzó.

-Buen intento, pero mis poderes se basan principalmente en el magnetismo y la polarización -levantó su mano y la espada que perdió volvió a esta.- He de admitir que tu ataque fue de 10 de 10

El hombre tigre se reincorporó, con su arma empezó a deslizarla sobre el suelo, sacando chispas, sólo que su espada empezó a brillar amarillo y luego fuego, empezó a blandirla, de modo que esferas de fuego salían de la punta de esta. La joven esquivó la primera esfera, desvió con su arma la segunda, pero su estómago recibió de lleno la tercera, el golpe la hizo caer al suelo nuevamente, de un salto se reincorporó al mismo tiempo que el hombre tigre corría a gran velocidad hacia su posición, ella se quitaría, pero en un salto el tigre le pasó su espada por su brazo, rompiéndole parte de su armadura. Ambos frenéticamente se lanzaban ataques, en el que el más ligero de los errores haría un daño crítico en su cuerpo y si eso era suficiente para desactivar su "modo animal" entonces estaría en un gravísimo problema…

-¡Demasiado suave! -gritó la chica luego de haber interpuesto su cola entre ella y su oponente, de tal modo que la espada de este chocara con esta, pero que, en un efecto sobrenatural, la cola absorbía todo el impacto y no era dañada por el filo del arma.- ¡Demasiado áspero!

Ella logró asestarle un corte sobre su pecho, saliendo de este unos pequeños destellos que, así como aparecieron, desaparecieron. Él miró su pulsera "50% Health, 20% mana", eso no era bueno.

-Entonces no mentían sobre tu técnica de la cola

-No, claro que no, si hubieras ido en la primera generación de los Nightwind, habrías aprendido técnicas de defensa y ataques únicas-.

-Veo, veo

Él volvió a correr, se deslizó sobre el suelo y como si en cámara lenta golpeó el suelo con un puño, se giró en el aire de tal forma que la espada hiciera un eje según el girase, ella no alcanzaría a cubrirse, así fue. Ella contempló como se veía reflejada una de sus espadas, y tras ella la luna, la otra simplemente era blanca por el destello de esta, contemplaba como la espada subía hacia su rostro, no le daba tiempo.

-¡UGH! -ella recibió el golpe de la espada sobre su mandíbula, despedazándole su máscara samurái y revelando de nuevo su boca, soltó sus armas y salió despedida al aire. El tigre saltó junto con ella y dio una patada hacia un costado para enviarla de lleno contra el barandal que separaba el fin de edificio con una caída a la calle-.

Ella chocó con este y se recargó, estaba mareada e indefensa, detrás, escuchó un rugido y un fuerte golpe, se giró en un intento desesperado… la concentración de la escena era tal que los autos y la publicidad de los edificios lejanos era lenta, borrosa. Ambos se movían en un increíble paso lento a pesar de ser enormemente rápido. Ella sabía que tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hacer algo para defenderse, pero no lo había. El hombre estaba suspendido en el aire a punto de dejarle caer su espada sobre su cráneo, su posición era tal que su curvatura corporal recordaba al de los basquetbolistas profesionales a punto de hacer un enceste y anotar para su equipo.

-¡¿Qué hago?! -ella contemplaba atónita la situación.- ¿Gritar? Evidentemente puedo gritar, pero será por el impacto del arma… ¿Quitarme? No estoy bien equilibrada, mis piernas carecen de fuerza… ¿Mis brazos pueden hacer algo? ¿Qué? Aún tengo maná, pero no sé qué hechizo puedo lanzarle, además toma tiempo… ¿Un escudo de energía? Todavía me falta aprender hacer los de muro… ¡Haz algo o muere!

El tiempo volvió a su ritmo normal, tras un grito de guerra dejó caer su brillante arma sobre la cabeza de la chica, sin embargo, algo interrumpió su ataque, obligándolo caer de pie, pero con los brazos sujetando la espada en lo alto. Resultó que la chica, posicionando sus brazos como su fuese alguna clase de rezo, detuvo la espada con las partes inferiores de sus manos. Ella miró hacia abajo, luego se giró hacia él y la espada se quebró, dejando que esta siguiese su trayectoria como si aún estuviera en posición de corte, pero en las palmas de la chica quedaba un fragmento de la punta, la giró, la posicionó sobre su hombro izquierdo dejando que la luna se reflejase en esta y luego arremetió contra el cuello de su adversario.

Hubo un quejido por parte del tigre y luego abrió la boca en sorpresa, le empezó a salir un líquido escarlata, caliente, brilloso y hermoso que en su cantidad formó una estela en lo que quedaba de su arma en su cuello y de ahí al suelo.

-No te preocupes, no vas a morir -dijo la joven.- es tu sangre sí, pero tengo una habilidad que impide que mis adversarios mueran a pesar de recibir impactos críticos, es sólo para marcar mi victoria

Quitó el filo del cuello de su víctima, hubo un destello y este sujeto volvía a su forma humana, en seguida recibió un puñetazo que le noqueó. Ella recuperaría información de su teléfono-chip que estaba integrado en su brazo y le dejó en paz, luego pasó esa información a su propio teléfono-chip y desplegó un holograma para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-No quedará vestigio alguno que fuiste uno de los nuestros, pero al menos tu hogar será la prisión

A continuación, lo cargó, musitó algo y una especie de aura se formó alrededor del cuerpo de su contrincante, luego lo arrojó a la calle. Escuchó el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo y se asomó.

-¡Un suicida! ¡Un suicida! -alguien gritaba-.

-¡Aún vive! ¡Alguien llame a un médico, a la cruz roja!

Entonces ella consultaría algo en su teléfono-chip holográfico, pasó por entre sus aplicaciones hasta llegar a una secuencia de números…

-Después de todo si tenías razón, lo íbamos hacer…

El teléfono preguntó "Desea realmente activar esta secuencia", ella aceptó.

-El Mundo debe conocernos de alguna forma, pero no cómo lo hiciste, no…

10… 9…

-Nosotros nos guiamos en el anonimato, en nuestra pasión, la libertad. Nos rodeamos en las tinieblas para salir a la luz, somo los amantes de la oscuridad…

8… 7…

-Somos aquellos que la sociedad rechaza, somos aquellos que nunca son escuchados, los que nunca somos observados, los que nunca somos leídos. Somos la vida nocturna, somos lo que los demás temen, pero a su vez idolatran, usamos nuestro miedo como arma, usamos el miedo de los demás como ventaja. Somos un aullido en la penumbra o un eco en el cielo.

5… 4…

-Somos aquellos que aman tener pero que odian perder, somos la máscara y el rostro al mismo tiempo, somos la experiencia sin teoría, somos la libertad de nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas, el colmo de los límites, la conexión con los átomos y el universo…

3… 2…

Somos tu libertad o tu perdición. Somos y yo, por ejemplo

1…

-Una Nightwind

La antena de una de las torres más altas de Tokio explotó, sacando una onda expansiva azulada tan potente que fue apagando cada signo de electricidad que había en la ciudad. Las luces de emergencia de los hospitales y las tiendas de autoservicio se encendieron. Los vehículos que se hallaban circulando fueron reduciendo su velocidad al verse inmersos en una inimaginable oscuridad, en las calles la gente buscaba luz mediante sus dispositivos, algunos entraron en pánico y empezaron a gritar.

-¡Dios Mío!

Un hombre gritó de terror luego de que delante de él se aparecieron unos ojos centellantes en la oscuridad, propios de un animal, uno tan grande como él. El animal, consultó algo en su brazo, activó una secuencia y volvería a su forma humana, desapareciendo en la penumbra, pero haciendo el característico sonido de alguien corriendo.

-¡Mamá, mamá! -una niña gritaba arrodillada en el suelo, soltó a su mamá unos segundos antes de que todo se volviese oscuro

-¡Hitomi, cariño! -la madre respondió, buscándola, agachada en el suelo para encontrarla con sus manos-.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! -alguien gritó

-¡Terroristas! ¡Terroristas!

-Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando… -alguien desesperado buscaba su teléfono en su bolsa tirada en el suelo.

A la lejanía se empezaron a escuchar sirenas de policía, ambulancia e incluso bomberos.

No muy lejos una joven policía, asustada, volteaba a todas partes para ver si había alguien con algún comportamiento inusual, sólo notó que uno de los edificios, uno de los más altos tenía un ligero brillo azul, de esos que sólo los vez si tienes el ojo entrenado: había un símbolo, no supo de qué, pero que sólo los que sabían quiénes eran podían decir simplemente: Nightwind.


End file.
